Réflexion
by ParkyssAyou
Summary: Bonjour Dean. Il faut que je te parle.  - Destiel, OS.


Bonjour! Bien, je tiens à dire que c'est mon premier Destiel et aussi la première fois que je poste un truc sur FanFiction-net. C'est un sentiment étrange . Cet OS a vu le jour il y a ... assez longtemps d'ailleurs. Mais je n'avais jamais osé le poster jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Alors, voilà qui est fait èwé !

Bonne lecture, je pense.

* * *

Castiel s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Dean et Sam étaient si attachés l'un à l'autre. Peut-être parce qu'ils se sont toujours occupés de l'autre ? Peut-être aussi parce que Dean sentait en lui un besoin de protéger ce petit être qu'il avait sauvé de la maison en flamme, le jour de la mort de leur mère ? Ou peut-être aussi parce que Sam savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire sans celui qui lui a tout appris de la vie ? Oui mais au point qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se sacrifier à chaque fois que l'un des deux n'ai plus de souffle, pourquoi n'acceptaient pas t-ils la mort de l'autre, tout simplement ? Comme le ferait les autres par exemple ? Castiel trouvait les humains étranges... Mais il pouvait les comprendre. Ce n'était pas simple de voir un être proche mourir... Quoique non, en fin de compte, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il était un ange, pas un humain. Et qui dit « Ange », dit « n'ayant aucune connaissance des sentiments que peuvent éprouver les humains à l'encontre de quelque chose ». Alors, étant un peu curieux de cette race si inférieur à lui, il se donna l'envie de regarder la vie des humains comme un feuilleton télévisé... Et au fil des jours et à force de regarder les protégés de Dieu et du Diable, il commença à s'attacher à un des garçons. Le plus grand, qui semblait en connaître un peu plus de la vie par rapport à son petit frère.

C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra le garçon. On aurait pu croire à un « Happy Ending » ou même à une « illumination » de la part de notre ange mais les événements ne se sont pas passés de la sorte. Grâce ou à cause de Dean, Castiel subissait des dommages corporels... Ou plutôt son véhicule subissait des dommages corporels. Heureusement que ses pouvoirs pouvaient le régénérer à l'extrême... Sauf qu'encore grâce ou à cause de Dean, Castiel s'était mis à dos le ciel... Quoiqu'il n'y avait pas que Dean... Sam, Anna et même beaucoup d'autre ont joué dans cette péripétie. Mais le plus important était qu'il ressentait des doutes par rapport aux humains mais surtout à cause de Dean. En effet, Castiel semblait de moins en moins confiant envers ce qu'on appelait le « patriarche » et ce dernier en était bien conscient... D'ailleurs comment cacher des secrets -même les plus enfouis !- au ciel ? Ils savaient tout. Ils voyaient tout. Ainsi, on avait demandé à Castiel d'arrêter de rencontrer le chemin de Dean et même d'arrêter de penser à lui. Mais plus les jours défilaient, plus il se sentait dans l'incapacité à être cent pour cent confiant. Et tout cela était de la faute de cet humain, Dean. Comme il était écrit dans le script de l'apocalypse, Dean devait recueillir l'archange Saint Michel. Castiel le savait. Il connaissait même cette histoire depuis sa création. C'est d'ailleurs un peu pourquoi il s'était épris d'une certaine curiosité envers les frères Winchester. Et par comble du temps, il s'était aussi beaucoup épris de Dean, l'aîné de la famille... Au point de se rebeller contre le paradis.

Il avait appris à connaître les deux garçons et à aussi comprendre pourquoi ils n'acceptaient pas la mort de l'autre. Après tout, ils formaient la seule famille qu'ils avaient -si l'on ne comptait pas Bobby, Ellen et Jo-. Mais plus le temps avançait et plus Castiel commençait à ressentir des choses pour ces deux garçons, plus pour Dean que pour Sam d'ailleurs... Mais un ange ne peut pas ressentir des sentiments alors pour Castiel, ce qui se passait en lui était un véritable mystère... Mystère qu'il retourna dans tous les sens sans pour autant avoir de réponse... C'était dur pour lui, un véritable casse-tête. De plus, étant maintenant un « fuyard du ciel », ses pouvoirs diminués ne l'aidaient pas. Plus le temps avancé et plus il sentait de nouvelles émotions le prendre aux tripes. Bien sûr, Dean et Sam restaient des amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter et il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait leur poser la question sur ces étranges ressentis... Or, pour une raison quelconque, il ne trouvait pas le temps de le faire. Les deux frères étaient tellement occupés que cela semblait gênant de les interrompre... Alors Castiel avait toujours attendu le moment propice pour pouvoir parler à l'aîné, certain qu'il aurait des réponses pour lui. Mais plus il attendait... Plus il commençait à s'impatienter... Et Castiel voulait des réponses. Le mystère lui posait de plus en plus de problème.

Un soir, n'y tenant plus, il apparut comme à l'habitude dans la chambre d'un hôtel miteux, là où les frères se reposaient d'une longue route à travers le pays. Castiel avait très bien pris conscience que les humains -et surtout les frères Winchester- avaient besoin de dormir ne serait ce trois heures par nuit pour survivre. Mais il ne pouvait plus attendre, il en avait marre. Alors même si il se ferait traité d'un oiseau comme avait l'habitude de le faire Dean -ce qui d'ailleurs posait un autre problème dans sa tête : « Mais pourquoi faisait il cela ? Il ne ressemblait pas pourtant à un oiseau... »-, il s'en fichait. Il était capricieux. Trait humain... Cela commençait à lui faire peur...

Traversant la pièce noire, il s'immobilisa très vite devant le lit du grand et d'un geste doux, posa sa main sur sa jambe dénudé de draps. Aussitôt, le garçon se réveilla, frottant énergiquement ses yeux en regardant autour de lui. Noir. Et vu qu'il n'était pas un chat, il devait s'habituer à l'obscurité... Ou bien allumer la lampe de chevet à côté de lui. Il choisit inévitablement la deuxième solution, trop curieux de savoir à qui il avait à faire. D'ailleurs il lâcha un soupire quand il croisa le regard neutre de Castiel. Le regard qu'il abhorrait chaque jour, un mélange de chien battu et de curiosité. C'était son regard neutre... Un ange déchu était redoutable. Il se redressa alors, prenant appui sur ses avant-bras.

« Cas' ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » Chuchota t-il exagérément histoire que cet ange comprenne son énervement mais aussi pour ne pas réveiller son petit frère qui dormait à point fermé dans le lit juxtaposé.  
« Bonjour Dean. Il faut que je te parle. » S'approcha t-il de Dean, tout en soufflant sa phrase d'un air neutre.

Dean soupira en voyant l'ange s'installer à ses côtés. Il frotta une fois de plus ses yeux avant de se tourner vers son portable pour pouvoir regarder l'heure. Il ouvrit des grands yeux : il n'était pas sérieux ? …

« Attends, t'as vu l'heure ? J'ai même pas dormi une heure complète et toi tu voudrais parler de … De quoi déjà ? »  
« Je ressens des choses Dean. » Dit il en montrant sa poitrine de la main.  
« Youpi... Donc tu me réveilles pour me parler de tes problèmes de coeur... C'est génial... » Lança t-il, blasé, en ramenant une de ses mains pour se masser les tempes, s'appuyant désormais sur un seul de ses bras.  
« Problème de coeur ? » Castiel s'inspecta alors. « Mais je n'ai pas de problème de coeur Dean. Je suis certain que Jimmy est en pleine forme, sa santé va très bien. »

Deuxième soupire de la part du Winchester.

« C'était une expression Cas, une expression. »  
« Oh... » S'excusa l'ange en silence.  
« Bon... Si tu veux parler, maintenant que tu m'as réveillé, je suis Ok. Mais pas ici, Sammy doit dormir tranqui – »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que déjà deux doigts se posèrent sur son front, l'emportant à l'extérieur de l'hôtel. Dans un premier temps, il tomba sur le sol, sa position allongée lui jouant un tour. Dans un deuxième temps, il poussa un « Waouh » d'étonnement avant de se relever du tas de feuille dont il se retrouvait prisonnier. L'automne n'aidant vraiment pas... Mais point positif, il était atterrit dans un endroit confortable, autre que le bitume. Il menaça alors Castiel du doigt, le regard noir et les sourcils froncés.

« T'aurais pu attendre ! » S'énerva t-il.  
« Je suis désolé Dean, mais tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour parler de mes ressentiments. »  
« Bon Ok. » Il croisa les bras : Autant abandonner face à un semi-ange qui ne semblait pas comprendre l'importance de la chose. « Je t'écoute, qu'est ce tu as au juste ? »  
« Je ne comprends pas... » Dit il en laissant un ton de suspense prendre sa phrase.  
« Tu ne comprends pas quoi ? » Répondit Dean, visiblement impatient d'aller se recoucher.  
« Pourquoi je ressens des choses envers toi... »

Arrêt sur image.

« Que... Quoi ? »  
« Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, à ce que tu pourrais faire, à ce à quoi tu penses... Dean, c'est très bizarre. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Tu penses qu'une connexion s'est faite de mon cerveau jusqu'au tien ? C'est peut-être une nouvelle forme de lien, ça doit être parce que je suis de plus en plus avec vous en ce moment.. Ou soit c'est à cause du ciel qui m'a envoyé ici... Dean, je suis perdu. Aurais-tu une idée de ce qui m'arrive ? »

Castiel avait l'air si naïf. Et Dean était si chamboulé par cette déclaration que le silence prit part entre eux, mêlant ainsi compagnie avec la surprise. Le Winchester toussa alors un peu pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits face à cette... nouvelle pour le moins surprenante.

« Cas... » Commença t-il en rangeant ses mains dans ses poches tout en regardant l'ange dans les yeux. « Tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux de moi par hasard ? »  
« Amoureux ? … Mais c'est techniquement impossible Dean. On ne peut tomber amoureux que du sexe opposé, c'est écrit dans la Bible. »  
« Et bien peut-être que Castiel le rebelle a voulu implicitement ne pas suivre les commandements de Dieu, encore une fois... Dans un sens je comprends pourquoi tu m'as choisi, j'ai beaucoup plus de charme que le petit Sammy. » Sourit il, comme fier de sa vantardise.

« Tu crois que je t'aime ? »  
« Vu comment tu me décris ça, je pense que oui. »

Castiel avança alors les lèvres, un air concentré sur le visage. Il fixa alors le visage de Dean tout en réfléchissant à la possibilité d'avoir devant lui l'être aimé. Et après un long moment de silence où l'ange et l'humain méditait sur la situation, Castiel sourit. Dean, interloqué, fronça les sourcils.

« Merci Dean. » Dit il avant de reposer deux doigts sur son front.

La suite ? Dean apparut dans la chambre du motel... sans Castiel. Il soupira : il devait être repartit dans un endroit quelconque... Il alla s'asseoir alors sur son lit, histoire de reprendre sa sieste... Mais la révélation de Castiel l'empêcha de dormir. Pourquoi, cet ange, venait le réveiller, lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui puis partir sans même attendre une réponse en retour ? Peut-être qu'il n'attendait pas de retour justement. Dean se gratta le haut du crâne : Castiel était vraiment, vraiment énigmatique. De plus, il sentait... étrange lui aussi. En temps normal, il aurait été du genre à mettre clairement en avant son hétérosexualité avant de décliner tout offre envers cet homme qui le draguait... Mais... Il n'avait pas ressentit le besoin de faire ça. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que Castiel n'allait rien faire. Après tout, il était encore vierge -puisqu'il s'était mis à dos la prostituée qu'il lui avait payé- et donc il se sentait sûrement trop gêné pour ne rien faire. Ou soit, il ne savait pas l'importance de la chose. Castiel était tout de même un ange. Ange déchu, certes, mais ange quand même. Et à cause de lui, Dean ne put pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit trop préoccupé sur le pourquoi il s'était plutôt sentit bien au lieu d'être indigné. Ce n'était décidément pas son genre.

« Sammy, tiens ! » Lança Dean en balançant les clés de l'impala à Sam.

Sam les attrapa au vol avant de voir son frère aîné rentrant dans la voiture... Côté passager. Quelque chose clochait... Quelque chose clochait ENORMEMENT. Dean n'était pas du genre à prêter SA voiture à n'importe qui... Même pas son frère... Il conclut donc qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. S'inquiétant un peu pour lui, il rentra tout de même dans l'auto, le regard plein de question. Il posa alors la main sur le volant, savourant la rare fois où il put le toucher avant de se tourner vers son frangin.

« Dean, t'es sûr que ça va ? »  
« Je vais bien. Roule, on a de la route. » Répondit il en enfilant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez avant de prendre une position pour dormir.

Samuel soupira : il était juste fatigué... Oui mais même fatigué, il était quand même assez fou pour prendre le volant de sa chérie. C'était d'ailleurs assez comique de savoir à quel point cette voiture comptait énormément pour le jeune homme... Il préféra ne rien dire, laissant son grand frère se reposait. Il enclencha donc le moteur et prit soin de quitter le parking pour continuer la route. Direction ? Chez Bobby.

Dean aurait tellement voulu pouvoir s'endormir ne serait ce qu'un instant... Mais bien sûr, ce stupide crétin ailé lui torturait l'esprit. De plus, c'était réellement frustrant de savoir une si grosse nouvelle sans pouvoir faire quelque chose pour la résoudre. Car oui, grâce à ce crétin d'ange, il y avait toujours cette même question dans la tête. Énervant. Frustrant. Voilà : il santait l'adrénaline montait dans ses veines à vitesse grand V... Impulsivement, il souleva ses lunettes, regarda la route pour ensuite les rebaisser d'un air renfrogné. Il fit cette action trois fois, inquiétant son petit frère plus qu'autre chose.

« Dean, t'es vraiment certain que tu vas bien ? » Tenta alors le cadet.  
« Mais oui je te dis ! » S'énerva t-il.

Il préféra ne pas répliquer... Un Dean énervé mais en plus manquant de sommeil, c'était ravageur.

Il se re-concentra alors sur la route tandis que son pauvre frère essayait en vain de trouver le repos. Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'endormir ne serait ce qu'une petite heure ? Tout ça à cause d'une stupide révélation par un crétin avec des ailes ! Dean n'était pas du genre à faire les choses en douceur alors il prit la décision d'appeler l'ange qui le surveillait pour régler le problème. Si cela pouvait l'aider à se reposer par la suite, il fallait tenter. De toute manière, toutes les options étaient bonnes pour résoudre ce mystère qui planait depuis peu entre lui et Castiel. Il était décidé : il le ferait en arrivant chez Bobby, une fois que ce dernier et son frère soit parti se coucher... Qui sait ce qui pouvait bien arriver avec ce qu'il allait faire... Il se redressa alors sur son siège, le sourire pervers... Ce qui effraya une fois de plus Sam. C'était lui ou son grand frère devenait extrêmement lunatique ?

« Sammy, dans combien de temps on arrive chez Bobby tu crois ? »  
« Hum... » Commença t-il. « Surement dans trois heures si tout va bien. »

Sourire de la part de Dean.

« Très bien, très bien... C'est parfait... »

Puis il se rallongea... Oh que oui, il était effrayant et d'un lunatique extrême.

« Cas ! Ramène ton cul ici, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose. » Implora Dean... Ou plutôt Cria t-il pour que cet ange descende assez vite de là où il était.  
« Bonjour Dean. »

Il se retourna alors. Évidement, Castiel apparaissait toujours là où il ne fallait pas. A croire qu'il aimait piéger les gens en faisant irruption dans leur angle mort. Dean posa ses poings sur ses hanches en se prenant d'une soudaine admiration pour le sol avant de soupirer fortement.

« Tu vas bien Dean ? Ton visage reflète la fatigue... » S'inquiéta alors le naïf petit ange.  
« Non ça ne va pas bien. Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute. »

Castiel hocha la tête tentant de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal... Mais il ne voyait rien qui est pu contrarier son protéger. Il vit alors Dean relever le regard et d'un seul coup, s'approcher de lui pour le coincer assez rapidement entre le meuble derrière lui et son corps. Il ne comprit pas grand chose non plus quand il sentit les lèvres du garçon sur les siennes... C'est lui où... Ce n'était pas si désagréable ? D'après ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir des personnes qui se bécotaient dans la rue, ça avait l'air si... visqueux... bizarre... Mais finalement, il fallait expérimenter pour savoir... Et le résultat n'était pas si mauvais. Il ferma alors les paupières comme l'aurait fait un humain normal dans ce genre de situation.

Du côté de Dean, ses pensées s'entrechoquaient un peu trop pour qu'il puisse conclure réellement. La différence entre un homme et une femme n'étaient pas si large... Bon d'accord, il manquait à Castiel une poitrine assez conséquente... Mais les lèvres de l'ange étaient assez similaires avec celles des jeunes filles. A croire que le véhicule qu'il habitait était assez efféminé en fin de compte... Peut-être c'était pourquoi cela ne lui avait pas paru si bizarre cette déclaration soudaine l'autre soir. Peut-être même qu'il avait... apprécié... Comme il appréciait ce qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment... D'ailleurs sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il avait accentué le baiser, forçant Castiel à incliner le visage comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas certaine chose... Sauf que le contexte était tout autre, évidemment. Dean avait même clos les yeux tellement il se sentait bien en cet instant. Chose qu'il trouva encore plus étrange...

« Dean ? …. »

Samuel Winchester. Dean rompu alors immédiatement l'échange pour tourner sa tête vers la voix de son frère. D'ailleurs ce dernier semblait ne pas comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux.

« Cas ? » S'exclama t-il alors.  
« Bonjour Sam. » Répondu t-il de son air habituellement calme.

Si Dean l'aurait pu, il lui aurait écraser le pied. Comment pouvait il rester calme alors qu'il venait de... De se faire surprendre par son frère, oui. Il salua alors Sammy de la main.

« Hey ! Sammy ! »  
« Heu... Écoutez, je suis désolé les mecs... Je prends juste du lait et je remonte en haut... »

Lait. Dean sourit : son petit frère était encore en train de lire... Pas étonnant qu'il eut entendu le bruit qu'ils avaient fait en se collant au meuble. En vérité, il avait juste chercher une excuse dans l'instant... Ah ! Il le connaissait que trop bien son petit Sammy. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait l'air gêné en cet instant ! Sûrement parce qu'il n'était pas fréquent de voir son grand frère la langue dans la gorge d'un ange.

« Dean ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« On en parle demain. Bonne.. nuit. »

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« Dean, pourquoi Sam avait l'air si nerveux ? »  
« Il a surprit un humain et un ange s'embrasser ! Il y a de quoi foutre les boules ! »  
« Mais... Il n'a pas ressentit notre échange ? Je veux dire... C'était pas si mal que ça. »  
« Oh crois moi Cas ! Il a vraiment autre chose à penser que de ressentir ' l'instant '. » Sourit alors le chasseur. « Mais... C'est vrai que c'était pas mal... »

Oui... Ce n'était pas si mal... Et au moins, grâce à cela, il avait compris quelque chose d'autre... S'il n'avait pas ressentit du dégoût par rapport à cet ange, c'était que justement, il l'appréciait... Voir un peu beaucoup. Au point d'être tombé sous son charme et ses yeux de cockers sans même le savoir. Mais grâce à la révélation de Castiel à son égard, il allait pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu... Ou profiter de celui à venir...

Après être bien sûr passé expliquer l'histoire à son petit frère qui devait se retourner le cerveau avec ce qu'il venait de voir. Le pauvre... Il n'était vraiment pas habitué. Dean se retourna donc vers son ange... avant de pousser un juron. Il venait de partir, de se volatiliser. Super... Mais à peine venait il de soupirer pour la énième fois, il sentit ses forces le happer et inconsciemment, il se dirigea vers le canapé proche de lui pour s'allonger dessus... et rêver pour la première fois depuis un moment à une strip teaseuse du nom de Chastety... Puis d'un ange qui apparaît pour lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute si un de ses proches était parti. Un rêve plein de souvenir. Un rêve plein de rire.

Oui, il raconterait tout à Sammy demain. Et puis il appellerait une fois de plus Castiel pour lui botter le cul. Depuis quand c'était lui qui semer la zizanie dans SA propre tête ? Foi de Dean, il ne s'en sortira pas indemne.


End file.
